


items

by thescyfychannel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Humanstuck, M/M, Multi, people get emotional, they're all happily married, wedding reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescyfychannel/pseuds/thescyfychannel
Summary: out of all the thousands of presents a polyamorous triad receives, over various holidays and birthdays and occasions, these are the three you come back to, again and again and again.





	items

**Author's Note:**

  * For [muchlessvermillion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchlessvermillion/gifts).



> Solkarezi is just! It's good! They're big nerds and they kind of deserve each other. Karkat can help keep both of them eating and drinking water and alive when they zone in, and Terezi can kick their butts into shape, and Sollux can lighten the mood. Any quadrant, but that goes for anything I've said without specifying a specific (i.e. quadrant blurring is a specific.)
> 
> I LOVE AUS, and this goes for all my requests- if you're feeling an au of some kind, go for it probably, I like AUs.

Item One: Braille Label Maker

Winter was a time for keeping the light alive, regardless of how you did it, Karkat had decided. Your christmas tree was decorated with stars of all sorts, and more colors than a California Pride parade. He'd made all of his Bubbe's recipes, and the two of you had contributed your comments (compliments) and generous help in the kitchen (taste-testing, and washing all of the fucking dishes).

You are the best significant others, that is both of you.

Presents were exchanged haphazardly, opening certain ones when directed to by your shouty-sexy boyfriend, leaving the rest for a date arbitrarily decided by a bunch of old guys, with Terezi gently pushing blank thank you notes directly into your faces whenever you'd finished unwrapping whatever your hands were on.

When Terezi had opened the gift from one of your friends, she'd nearly cried.

(you and Karkat  _had_  cried. this is much less significant. you are both emotional bitches.)

Keeping the light alive, however you did it.

 

* * *

 

Item Two: Specially Made Sheets

About a year into your relationship, it had been suggested that you throw a party. Whichever of your friends brought the idea up had been summarily dismissed, their smug grin thoroughly ignored.

Right up until you had walked in on Sollux designing invitations.

Karkat came up with the menu, you'd worked on the guest list, and sorted out what to cook, how much of it you needed, and generally kept everything from going up in flames, of course! You were the best at that, so long as you weren't the one who had  _decided_  to start the flames in the first place.

One thing you had not expected, though, one thing you had not been able to plan for, was the presents. There was going to be a  _lot_  of thank you note writing in the future, that much was for sure.

When Kanaya had handed you the oversized package, you'd been skeptical. When you and your boys had opened everyone's gifts in front of everyone, it was hers that sent them into another bout of tears—somewhere, somehow, she'd made, or designed, or gotten, specialty sheets, big enough for, according to her, two beds pressed together, or a bed made for three. She even had recommendations.

After the party was over, Karkat headed straight back to the kitchen, to start baking thank you cookies, as you herded Sollux over to design the cards you'd attach.

Maybe there was something to this after all.

 

* * *

  

Item Three: Family Cookbooks

At your wedding, you received two gifts—your beloved partners, promising their lives to you forever, as much as you had promised your own to them.

At your wedding reception, you received another two, even if you didn't know about them until well after the honeymoon.

Sollux had found the first one, wrapped in one of the many rolls of colorful wrapping paper that had haunted your family closet like cheerful ghosts for the past twenty-odd years. When you'd opened the beautifully bound blank cookbook, engraved with your name and waiting for your recipes, you'd cried: this was everything you wanted. Something you could hand down to your children, something you could preserve. Something to hold onto.

Terezi had found the second.

It was done up in a softly shining silver paper you didn't really remember, but the card had your Bubbe's beautiful cursive on it, and the ribbon was softer than any silk you knew.

When you'd opened it, you were as much a goner as you was at your own damn wedding, three weeks prior.

Sollux and Terezi had piled in on either side of you. This needed no words; they  _knew_  your family, your family's traditions, just as well as you. They knew, immediately, that you'd been given the family cookbook—the  _original_  copy.

(your bubbe hadn't written much, but her brief message— _feed them, they look like twigs—_ found itself hanging in a frame on your wall not two days after you'd opened her present to the three of you.)

 

* * *

 

Ten years and two kids pass time by, and of all the moves, the changes, the renovations and upgrades and upheavals, these three things are always the first packed, first unpacked, and best preserved.

Keep the light alive. Keep yourselves together. Keep your family fed.

When you handed your story down to your children, you left love in all the little details.


End file.
